Skryté Pravdy
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Harry encontra draco sozinho sentado no terraço de Hogwarts, e ambos notam suas presenças. Draco o ignora. Harry se senta ao seu lado. O silêncio impera. Mas... E se Draco não fosse o mostro que todos pensavam? Qual verdade revelaria os olhos cinzas?


Era um sábado à tarde, num dia lindo de verão. Todos estavam em Hogwarts àquela altura. Ron e Mione tinham o convidado, mas ele não queria ir, não daquela vez. Não queria atrapalhar o namoro dos dois, e achava que eles precisavam ficar esse tempo sozinhos, já que era uma das raras vezes que Hermione não estava forçando-os a estudarem feitos malucos.

Era tão estranho andar por aquele castelo vazio... Sem gritarias, ou vozes dos alunos, ou pessoas passando por ele. Só alguns professores e os fantasmas andavam pelos corredores àquela hora. Harry normalmente não gostava do silêncio. O incomodava. Mas naquela hora, era do que precisava.

Saíra pelos portões, em direção ao pátio. Andava à esmo, tentando coordernar seus pensamentos.

Começo do sexto ano. Sírius havia morrido, não lhe restara nada. Tinha que ver um jeito de derrotar Voldemort logo. Sua proteção pelo sangue de sua tia não iria durar muito.

Sírius morreu. Não iria mais velo com aquele meio sorriso típico dele. E fora sua culpa. Se ao menos tivesse ouvido Hermione, talvez... Talvez ele estaria vivo. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O único parente que lhe tratava bem, o único que o amava.

Era incrivelmente sarcástica a vida. O único parente que o amava verdadeiramente era quem não possuía nenhum laço sanguíneo com ele. Talvez, até fosse por isso que a ligação deles fosse tão intensa, tão forte.

Vira Draco Malfoy ali, sentado num lugar mais ou menos alto, na grama, com olhos fechados, sentindo o vento passar por ele. Ver ele sozinho era algo surpreendente, e nunca o vira tão relaxado, tão à vontade.

Ele começa a avançar, mas Draco o encara. Harry pára no mesmo instante, se preparando para algum xingamento proferido da boca cheia de veneno sonserina. Ficam apenas e encarando por alguns poucos minutos. Para Harry, aqueles poucos minutos pareciam que o relógio havia parado. Ou que alguém, numa tentativa insana, havia lançado um Aresto Momentum, afim de se divertir com a aflição do Grifinório.

Mas o que realmente deixou Harry embasbacado foi que Draco simplesmente voltou seu olhar para frente, como se ele fosse uma pessoa qualquer. Nenhum xingamento, nenhuma palavra carregada de ódio, malícia, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Draco simplesmente o ignorou. Mas naquele ínfimo instante que ambos se encararam, Harry jurava que fora capaz de perceber emoções no olhar prateado. Emoções num olhar Malfoy, uma pessoa que jurava que não tinha sentimentos, que possuía, como alguns trouxas diziam, "água ao invés de sangue nas veias". Ou gelo.

Draco o encarou. Harry estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia que ele havia perdido o seu padrinho, o único elo que possuía ainda com seus pais. O que o Potter não sabia era que Black era seu parente. Um primo de sua mãe, que nunca chegara a conhecer. Não iria fingir tristeza, pois não podia senti-la por uma pessoa que nunca chegara a conhecer verdadeiramente, salvo os cartazes de "procurado" no Profeta Diário e em várias ruas bruxas que andara.

O que o chocou foi que ele nunca parou para pensar. Por Melin, se Black era padrinho de Potter, ele... Os dois seriam parentes? Que irônico, duas pessoas que se odeiam serem parentes.

A verdade é que nem ele sabia ao certo se odiava o Potter. Claro, odiava o fato de que ele era famoso. Famoso sem ao menos ter feito algo para merecer toda essa fama. O que ele fez? Ele só sobreviveu quando pequeno porque a mãe dele, embora fosse uma sangue-ruim, fizera uma magia muito corajosa e muito complexa, o protegendo. Mas se não fosse pela proteção de Evans, ele nunca teria se tornado "O menino que sobreviveu".

Draco deixou seus pensamentos voarem para longe e nem sequer notou que Potter sentou ao seu lado. E como eles teriam sido, se Potter não tivesse àquela fama? Seriam amigos, inimigos, ou indiferentes ao outro? Ele teria conhecido o Weasley, ou a Granger? Teria entrado para a Sonserina? Ou tudo ficaria igual?

Ambos ficaram apenas sentados ao lado do outro. Draco nota que Potter se joga, de forma nada delicada, no chão, fazendo estrondoso barulho com as costas no gramado.

- Vai doer se você se jogar desse jeito. – Aquilo tinha saído simplesmente de forma tão natural de sua boca, que Harry o encara, surpreso.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Aquele não era o Malfoy que conhecia. Que era odiável. Desde quando Malfoys eram agradáveis?

- E você se importa? – Perguntou, encarando o loiro, que continuava a olhar para o nada.

Harry não quis que a pergunta soasse irônica, sarcástica, ou com qualquer ódio, mas foi exatamente assim que soou para o loiro. Claro, não podia esperar que Potter entendesse à sua mensagem não falada. Não podia esperar que ele tivesse cérebro, ou que fizesse uso dele sem a Granger por perto, para interpretar os sinais não-verbais que ele estava mandando. E, sendo Potter, ele tinha que estragar tudo. Tinha que lhe irritar, lhe provocar.

Draco fez o movimento antes que pudesse pensar, não dando para o moreno nenhuma chance de reação, que resultou em olhos intensamente verdes arregalados, o encarando numa pergunta silenciosa. Agora estava por cima do Potter, com as pernas e os braços apoiados de cada lado do corpo do moreno. Por dentro, ele gargalhava. Adorava vê-lo sem reação.

- E se eu me importasse, Potter? – Respondeu, sério.

Draco nota que as lágrimas acumuladas do moreno caíram, com o movimento elegantemente brusco do sonserino. Harry nota que até quando Malfoy é brusco, consegue ter elegância nos movimentos. Uma leveza, uma coisa indecifrável, assim como seus olhos normalmente eram.

Draco passa o dedo indicador na lágrima que escorre no lado direito do rosto do moreno, que somente o encara, com a respiração ficando mais rápida e superficial. Outra lágrima teima em cair do outro lado do rosto do moreno, traçando um caminho até o cabelo negro. Draco beija o rosto delicadamente onde a lágrima tinha passado. Depois voltou a encarar o moreno, que o olhava fixamente, ainda assustado.

A verdade era que o próprio Draco estava assustado. Não com o fato de se sentir atraído por outro garoto, por que isso era bem aceito na sociedade bruxa. Mas que o outro garoto com quem estava sentindo vontade de beijar, de explorar, era Potter. Por Deus, era o Potter. E um Malfoy sempre fora criado e educado para que constituísse uma família hétero. Com herdeiros. E Malfoys não se separam. Aos olhos de outros, estranhos ou conhecidos, eram o exemplo de família perfeita. Poder mágico, fama, status, dinheiro, nobreza.

Draco fora se aproximando do rosto do moreno, sua mente lutando contra ela mesma. Certo e errado. Não sabia se queria que Harry o empurrasse para longe, ou que aceitasse. Estava curioso para ver até onde isso iria.

Harry o encarou até a respiração fresca do loiro encontrar com a sua, que estava tão quente como fogo. Porque era fogo que ele sentia naquele momento pelas suas veias. Era um desejo que incendiava. Olhos prata contra olhos verdes. Por fim, fechou os olhos.

Draco percebeu que Harry cedera, e avançou sem pestanejar. Beijou aquela boca com perícia, sentindo Harry tremer por baixo de si. Esperava que Harry não tivesse notado, pois o moreno poderia interpretar mal, mas durante o beijo, Draco sorria. Sorria porque adorou o fato de saber que provocava tais sensações no outro.

O beijo só acabou por falta de ar de ambas as partes. Harry notou que as íris prateadas estavam brilhando de desejo, e que suas mãos estavam, de alguma forma, no pescoço de Draco. Draco somente respira, analisando Harry, esperando algum sinal de vida. Que ele lhe amaldiçoasse, xingasse, mas demonstrasse algo, porque a dúvida que pairava com aquele silêncio o incomodava.

Harry ainda lutava contra si mesmo, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele... Por Merlin, ele tinha sido beijado por Draco Malfoy. E o pior de tudo, é que ele havia adorado aquele maldito beijo. A visão do Draco por cima, com os cabelos platinados ofuscando seus olhos, era algo... Demônios, era algo incrivelmente belo. Ele odiava admitir isso tudo, mas não tinha como negar. Seu peito subia e descia numa velocidade até então desconhecida para ele.

Esperava mais... Queria mais. Não queria que os lábios sonserinos se separassem dos seus. Esperou séculos por alguma reação dele, e nada. Mandou o seu bom senso ir pro quinto dos infernos, e puxou a camiseta do sonserino de novo, repetindo o beijo.

Aquilo era bom demais. Draco nunca tinha beijado outro menino, mas Harry estava perdendo o controle por aquele beijo. Draco começava também a demonstrar sinais de que estava gostando tanto quanto Harry daquilo. Mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno, voltando sua atenção para o pescoço. Lambeu bem devagar o caminho, para depois mordiscar e beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Harry apertava sua camisa entre as mãos, e arfou audivelmente. Draco sorriu. Mordiscou todo o caminho de volta à boca, colando seu corpo ao do outro, friccionando com vontade, fazendo Harry gemer entre o beijo, que foi engolido no beijo. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Merlin, eles estavam em um lugar público. "Qualquer um poderia ver, cacete!" Mas Harry não tinha forças para parar aquilo, e também não estava com a mínima vontade de fazê-lo. Draco também não queria.

Draco mordeu o lábio do outro com um pouco a mais de força, fazendo um gemido fraco sair da garganta de Harry.

"Era esse momento! Aproveite, droga!", dizia a mente de Harry. Ele colocou a mão por cima da boca do loiro, chamando o outro.

- Draco... – Conseguiu dizer, entre o ar que lutava pra pegar.

Draco fez sinal com que prosseguisse com a cabeça.

Ele empurrou o outro com delicadeza para o lado. O outro entendera, sentando e passando a mão pelos cabelo, bagunçado-os.

"Maldição! Maldição..." Era só isso que pensava. Já estava esperando um feitiço, uma azaração, ou talvez que Potter saísse correndo dele.

Mas o que aconteceu foi mil vezes melhor que isso. Foi inesperado.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, e o pegou pela mão, correndo para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Draco simplesmente deixou-ser ser arrastado para lá, ao ver o Salgueiro, não entendeu.

Harry pega a sua varinha e procura um galho. Draco já pensa que ele vai lançar algum feitiço e põe a mão em cima da varinha.

- Virgardium Leviosa! – Sussura, apontando para o galho mais comprido e resistente que achou visualmente, tocando o lugar para que o Salgueiro ficasse imóvel.

- Vai, Draco.

- Tu tá maluco, Potter? Aquela árvore vai me estraçalhar!

- Não vai, acredite.

- Tu acha que apenas aquela vareta podre vai imobilizar uma árvore secular? Perdeu o juízo? O pouco que tinha?

- Vai pro inferno, Malfoy! – Disse, pegando a gravata do outro, puxando-o em direção à árvore, apavorando Malfoy, acompanhando-o. Mas a árvore não se mexeu.

- Entra e escorrega pelo buraco. Vai dar na Casa dos Gritos.

- E como vou ter certeza disso? E porquê você não vai primeiro?

- Porque a porra da minha varinha está segurando o maldito galho no ponto para essa árvore estúpida não se mexer. A não ser que você queira ser estraçalhado pelo Salgueiro. E posso dizer, dói. Vamos. – Finalizou, sinalizando com a cabeça o buraco.

Draco notou que o buraco era realmente ínfimo. Iria sujar todo seu uniforme. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, vendo que ao tinha outra opção. Ainda bem que sabia o feitiço de limpeza de cor.

Se apertou e escorregou pelo buraco, levantando logo em seguida e aplicando em si mesmo o feitiço de limpeza. Quando Harry chegou, ele estava completamente limpo, apoiando o peso do corpo em uma única perna.

Ele pegou a mão do sonserino e correu em direção a algum quarto que tivesse uma cama que agüentasse o corpo dos dois. Achou somente aquele quarto com duas camas de solteiro, que uma vez Lupin e seu padrinho perseguiam Rabicho, para lhe contarem toda a verdade.

Outra vez lágrimas escorem pelos olhos do moreno. Aquilo não deveria incomodar o loiro... Mas incomodava profundamente. Fez apenas uma transmutação verbal, e aquelas duas velhas camas se transformaram na mais grã-fina cama de casal que já havia visto.

Quando o moreno deu por si, a boca ávida do loiro já estava colada na sua, exigindo-lhe mais atenção. O loiro encaminhava Harry em direção à cama, sem parar nunca de beijar-lhe, com as mãos segurando-lhe a face de um jeito extremamente dócil e delicado. Harry passava a mão pelo peito e pescoço de Draco, tentando decidir se seria coneniente abrir a camiseta do loiro ou se explorava mais o corpo do com as mãos.

Quando o loro fez força para colar mais os corpos, que, por alguma razão, só estavam de cueca, Harry sentiu o tamanho do volume de Draco, e a rigidez. Aquilo o fez tremular e corar. E Draco sorriu abertamente. Não era aquele sorriso arogante, superior... Era um sorriso sexy, misterioso, que o fazia ficar desconfortável e à vontade ao mesmo tempo.

Draco afrouxou um pouco o contato dos corpos apenas o suficiente para que pudesse virar o corpo de Harry, fazendo-o permanecer na posição de bruços.

Harry não entendia bem o que estava por vir, e aquilo lhe causava medo, ansiedade e, sabia que, se Draco parasse o que estava fazendo, era capaz de azarar o sonserino. Ele tinha que continuar. Porque era tão bom não pensar, enquanto aqueles beijos exatamente nos lugares certos lhe provocavam tantas sensações. Era realmente incrível. Nunca lhe fora tão agradável não pensar.

Draco colocara Harry de quatro, enquanto se enfregava mais e mais em Harry, sempre o beijando por onde sua boca passava. Aquilo era uma tortura para ele, mas ele não ia fazer nada apressado. Iria fazer Harry pedir por aquilo. Embora seu membro estivesse doendo de tão rígido, ele iria ter certeza de que Harry queria isso.

Harry procurou mais uma vez sua boca e, durante o beijo, sua mão estava tateando em busca do membro de Draco, agarrando-o com vontade e o libertando da cueca. Draco solta um gemido de satisfação quando Harry começa a movimentar sua mão num vai-e-vem lento e meio sem jeito, já que a posição não favorecia muito. Mas Harry adorou a forma que Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando impedir, em vão, que os gemidos de prazer saíssem da sua boca.

Aquilo estava sendo divino. Draco o empurrou delicadamente para a cama, virando de frente pra si. Harry parou o movimento, e apenas ficaram se encarando, tentando puxar o máximo de ar que era possível.

Draco deita de lado, com o corpo de frente para o de Harry, e chegando bem perto do ouvido, sussurra:

- Não pára, por favor...

Aquelas palavras fizeram Harry delirar. Ele continuou, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, enquanto Draco ia mordiscando cada parte do corpo moreno que a boca passava. No fim, pegou também o membro de Harry, fazendo o mesmo movimento que o moreno fazia em si com a mesma intensidade, sem nunca parar de beijá-lo.

Os gemidos foram engolidos pelos beijos. Ambos sentiam pulsar seus membros nas mãos do outro.

- Draco...

Um gemido em resposta. Dessa vez, sem refrear. Em mais alguns minutos, ambos estavam marcados com o sêmem do outro. Draco fez um gesto e no momento seguinte seus corpos estavam suados, mas sem nenhum traço do líquido que havia saindo dos seus corpos.

Ambos tentavam controlar a respiração, e ficaram apenas se olhando. Olhos verdes contra olhos prata. Pratonus versus Avada.

Harry pegou uma mecha que teimava em cair na face do sonserino e empurrou de forma doce no lugar onde deveria estar, atrás da orelha.

Draco sorria. Harry também sorria em resposta. Não tinha como não responder aquele sorriso genuíno dos lábios sonserinos.

- Isso foi... estranho. – Sussurra Harry.

- Se arrepende? – Os olhos prata agora estavam inseguros, e ficaram encarando os do moreno, em busca de alguma resposta.

Depois de alguns minutos num silêncio que estava quase enloquecendo Draco, Harry responde:

- Não.

Draco continua a fazer um cafuné na cabeça do moreno, que se aninha ainda mais em seus braços, pegando logo no sono. Draco sorriu ao ver que o moreno dormira em seus braços. Aquilo estava sendo terrivelmente estranho, mas... Docemente surreal. E já que se afogara nessa loucura, ele se permitiu também acompanhá-lo no sono, colocando um feitiço no relógio velho que estava à vista para que despertasse em três horas.

Por enquanto, aproveitaria da melhor forma possível, o néctar desse fim de tarde insano.

Draco fora o primeiro a acordar. Nota que o moreno continuava a dormir ficara até com pena de acordar o moreno, mas, se não fossem logo para Hogwarts, com certeza a ausência deles seriam notadas.

Draco chamou o nome do moreno, e o moreno abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Temos que ir. Já passam das oito.

Harry fez um biquinho sem notar, e o loiro aproveitou para morder o lábio de Harry, fazendo-o tremer de leve. Ambos sorriam.

Depois de se vestirem, Draco deixou-se ser guiado por Harry, com as mãos entrelaçadas. A mão do moreno Ra tão quente... Tão diferente da sua...

Passaram pelo Salgueiro Lutador correndo, um ao lado do outro, único momento que as mão se separaram. Harry buscou a mão do loiro e o puxou pra perto.

- Sei de uma passagem que dá perto das masmorras. Vem.

- E como sabe que não vou contar sobre ela?

- Porque eu sei que você não vai. Não se quiser repetir o que aconteceu.

- Isso é uma proposta, Harry? – Disse, chegando perigosamente perto do pescoço de Harry.

Draco nota que a pele do moreno fica arrepiada e assim que passam por Hogwarts e chegam na passagem, ele pressiona o moreno com o seu corpo contra a fria parede e começa a respirar pelo pescoço do moreno, sentindo o cheiro.

Harry somente se derretia enquanto ele fazia isso. Por Merlin, porquê diabos ele tinha que ser tão fudidamente sexy?

- Vou encarar isso como um sim. Espero você no mesmo lugar de hoje.

E entrou pela passagem, abandando com a mão livre, enquanto a outra segurava a varinha com a luz fraca.

Harry passara a mão pelos cabelos morenos mais uma vez, numa tentativa de tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Fatos: Ele tinha beijado Dra- Malfoy. Ele gostou. Ele fizera sexo (ou seja lá o que foi aquilo) com ele. Ele havia gostado. Eles tinham dormido junto. Ele gostou disso. E já tinham marcado de se ver na próxima semana.

Realmente, ele estava ferrado.

Com a cabeça tonta de lembrar do beijo, ele seguiu direto para a Torre da Grifinória, onde os amigos já o esperavam.

- Onde você andou? – Ron pergunta.

-Hm... Por aí.

- Harry, quase saímos te procurando. E usando meios ilícitos para isso.

Harry se vira com raiva nos olhos, e diz olhando pros dois, com pausas forçadas entre as palavras:

- Nunca...use... o Mapa dos Marotos... Para me localizar.

- Mas Harry...

- Eu sei, mas nunca fui pego. Vocês sabem disso.

-Ok, desculpe-nos.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, odiava quase discutir com os amigos. O gosto do Draco inda estava na sua boca. Sorriu.

- E por que essa felicidade toda, hein? – Cutucou carinhosamente Mione o braço de Harry.

- Digamos que eu me encontrei com alguém.

- Chang? – Cochichou Hermione.

- Não... Alguém muito melhor. – Responde baixinho em resposta.

- OK, depois quero saber.

- Pode deixar. – Respondeu, vendo Mione empurrar Rony para a ronda do dia.

Mas por ele, eles não saberiam.

Primeiro, por que Ron iria amaldiçoá-lo e azará-lo milhões de vezes, dizendo que estava compactuando com o inimigo. Segundo, porque ninguém entenderia, sendo que nem ele mesmo conseguia compreender. Terceiro, se Mione descobrisse, podia estragar o que mal começou. E ele precisava de mais, muito mais.

Dormira com um sorriso nos lábios, e sonhara com um bis dos beijos de Draco, com o vento passando por eles e o sol brilhando em cabelos platinados.

Aquilo, sim, era o paraíso.

Draco segue pela passagem e realmente chega nas masmorras, indo para o Salão Comunal. Pansy já o esperava para fazer a ronda.

- Onde esteve, Draquinho? – Disse, colocando os braços no pescoço dele, fato que ele tirou-os com menos de dois segundo que eles estavam ali.

- Não lhe interessa, Pansy. Faça a ronda sozinha hoje. Amanhã eu te cubro.

Pansy fez uma cara de muxoxo. Draco nem deu atenção a isso.

Não iria estragar o bom humor que tinha por causa dela.

Fora dormir, esperando ter um tempo entre as aulas para matar a saudade de um certo moreno.

A última coisa que ele pensou, antes de adormecer profundamente foi:

"Cacete, estou fudido..."


End file.
